


Unlove You

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, This is a '30 day challenge' that I won't do in 30 days, some chapters will be explicit but not all
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2020-06-28 05:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19805638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: 30 chapters, each based off of the prompts from the Unlove You 30 Day Challenge.





	1. You Were Right About Me

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in seeing the prompts, here's a link to them: https://30daychallengearchive.tumblr.com/post/36615876636/un-love-you-writingart-30-day-challenge
> 
> Note: This chapter is not an explicit chapter. Angst level is low.
> 
> I did have to tag this fic as explicit because some prompts are on the darker side of things. Not all the chapters will be explicit but it's just a forewarning for future chapters.

How much time has passed? How many years has it been? Yusaku loses track of time so easily now. Time doesn’t matter in the ways that it used to. Yusaku knows that he’ll never be able to reclaim the time that he lost as a child. He’s found his peace in that. 

Maybe the better way to put it is that he’s found his peace in Ryoken.

Ryoken holds so many titles in Yusaku’s life. Ryoken... Revolver... His ‘voice of hope’... His enemy… His rival… His friend… His lover…

No matter how hard Ryoken tried to push Yusaku away, fate would only pull them closer and closer. The more Ryoken fought it, the more he lost. He and Yusaku are bound by a destiny that neither of them can control.

“You were right about me.” Ryoken says one night as they’re laying in bed.

It’s dark in their room. Yusaku can barely make out any of Ryoken’s features but he can see Ryoken’s eyes looking at him through the dark. “In what way?”

Ryoken chuckles lightly. The sound still makes Yusaku melt a little on the inside. “In every way.”

Yusaku fiddles with the rings on his finger. One is an engagement ring and the other is a wedding ring. “Of course I’m right.” He mumbles, feeling a bit self-conscious. 

“Thank you, Yusaku. You believed in me even when I didn’t deserve it.”

“You did deserve it. You still deserve it.” Yusaku reminds him. “You’re not a bad person, Ryoken. You made bad decisions at times but you’ve learned from them.”

“I learned from you.” Ryoken admits. “You’re the one that pushed me to do better.”

Yusaku blushes in the dark. “You pushed me to do better too.”

Ryoken gives him a soft smile. “Let’s continue to help each other, then.”

Yusaku returns Ryoken’s smile with a kiss. “Will you help me fall asleep, then?”

Ryoken knows exactly what Yusaku means by this. He holds Yusaku closer and kisses him again. All Yusaku needs to fall asleep is to have Ryoken’s arms around him. “I’ll see what I can do.”


	2. I Was Wrong About You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Non explicit and fluffy chapter. Yusaku is a non-binary babe so take it or leave it.

Yusaku tries to reach higher, reaching as far as he can on the tip of his toes to get his paintbrush to reach the highest point of the wall. He frowns and sighs when his brush falls too short. He eyes the ladder in the room next to him, trying to make up his mind about using it.

Ryoken will be upset if he does and he would have a right to be mad. Yusaku’s stomach is so big already that he can’t see his feet when he looks down. He rubs it as he considers his options again. 

“What do you think?” Yusaku asks as he rubs his tummy lovingly. 

The baby growing inside of him kicks him, hard. It’s as if they understand the question.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Yusaku sighs. Going up the ladder at his size would be catastrophic if he fell.

Yusaku sits on the ground and stares at the walls. They’re half-painted a cheery yellow. Yusaku and Ryoken want their baby to be happy so they choose the happiest color of paint that they could find. If only Ryoken were here, the walls would have someone to paint them. 

Yusaku perks up when he hears footsteps coming down the hallway. The baby inside of him dances happily, as if they recognize the sound too. Yusaku smiles brightly as Ryoken walks into the room, lunch in hand. 

“Are you really that happy to see me?” Ryoken teases.

Yusaku ignores him, reaching for the food. Since the pregnancy, Yusaku can’t stop eating. As happy as Ryoken makes him, food is Yusaku’s primary focus at the moment. He digs into the food as Ryoken stares at the wall to see what work is left to be done.

“I can’t reach all the way.” Yusaku mumbles between bites of fried rice. 

Ryoken chuckles. “You know, I was wrong about you… I thought that you’d be finished by the time I came home.”

“You told me not to climb the ladder.” Yusaku reminds.

“I didn’t expect you to listen.” Ryoken says teasingly. 

“I do… sometimes…” Yusaku defends himself.

Ryoken rolls his eyes and shoots Yusaku a quick smirk. “I’ll finish painting and you can finish eating.”

“Sounds good to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I did this prompt list a few years ago with Preyshipping as my otp. It was a lot of fun and really helped my writing grow and helped me understand Shun and Sora more. I'm really hoping that doing this again for Datastormshipping will help me understand Yusaku and Ryoken more so I can do more better justice when I write them in the future. 
> 
> I hope you all will enjoy this challenge as much as I do.
> 
> And to the antis: I hope you enjoy another datastorm fic to flood the tags. Must be soooo hard to filter out datastorm, huh?


End file.
